


America and his English Man

by Shyguy12392



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyguy12392/pseuds/Shyguy12392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England are in a secret relationship what happens when the other nations figure it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	America and his English Man

America's Journal  
12/17/2015  
Dear Journal  
Today Iggy and I are going out on a actual date which is pretty scary since were still not wanting anyone to know were actually together. It was actually my idea to go to a diner eat and then go to the movies and see Starwars which i heard is a awsome movie thanks to Prussia and his spoilers. Anyway Iggy said that i had to take my care and he would just meet me there and we'll act like its a conicendence that we ran into each other. I want him to be suprised at how good i look so i went out and bought me some new jeans and a toatly awsome shirt just for this date. What if this date is a toatal faliure im not saying it will be but what if it is it cant be i planned and im the hero and heroes never make sucky dates. He jus texted and said he cant wait to see me and i had to admit i got this funny feeling in my stomach well i guess i should go get ready the movie starts at 7 and its 5;30 now wish me luck  
Sincerly  
Alfred Jones  
(The Hero)

 

Englands Journal  
12/17/15  
I have a date with Alfred tonight and i have to say im pretty excited i mean i know its just dinner and a movie andthe movie were seeing is Starwars. I know i told everyone i would never go see such a dumb movie but Alfred was so excited and i couldnt say no to him so thats what were going to do. Nobody knows were in a relationship so i have to take my car and Alfred has to take his and it has to look like a coinicendense that were eating at the same Diner and going to see the same movie. I have to admit i am pretty excited this is Alfred's and I first date and i cant help but think what if something goes wrong I'm not saying it will but what if it does. Alfred will be so dissapointed and will feel like it was all his fault and i dont want him to feel that way. Oh Bloody hell i just texted Alfred he said he couldnt wait to see me i think my hearts going to beat out of its chest if thats even possible. Its 5;30 now i should probably go take a shower and get dressed i dont know what to wear I wanna look good for Alfred. I know ill text Elizaveta she'll know just what to do and she wont ask any questions. Wish me luck im sure i'm gonna need it  
With all my Love  
Arthur Kirkland 

Incoming text  
from Arthur Kirkland  
Eliza i need your help i have a date tonight and i have no clue what to  
where 

Incoming text  
from Elizaveta  
I'm on my way i will be there in fifteen


End file.
